


Gray & Gloomy Day

by afteriwake



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam absolutely detests pouring rain, especially when he's hung over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gray & Gloomy Day

Summer meant it was obscenely hot, fall was pretty tolerable, winter meant heaps of snow. He could live with that, although he wasn't particularly fond of winter. But spring...he loved spring. It was cool but not too cold, warm but not too hot, and everything was blooming again.

The only time Adam didn't like spring was when it was raining. Not a light drizzle; he didn't mind that at all. It was the pouring down rain that drove him nuts. The days when even using an umbrella didn't keep your pants from getting wet. Days when it actually did get cold, just as quickly as you got wet.

Days like today.

His head was killing him, too, which wasn't helping matters. He'd been convinced to have one more drink than he probably should have and he was paying for it now. Eventually the Tylenol and the coffee would kick in, but right now he was trudging to work from the subway station, trying to ignore the throbbing in his skull and the water seeping into his shoes.

"You look miserable."

Adam looked up and saw Lindsay had almost instantly materialized by his side. After giving her a second look he realized he'd walked right past her and she'd caught up to him. "I am."

"I don't usually mind rain but this is too much. It feels like there's going to be a flood coming."

"I wouldn't be surprised." He lifted up a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Are you okay?"

"A little hung over," he admitted. "Nothing that won't clear up by the time I get some more coffee."

"Yeah, Danny is not a good influence when you go out drinking with him," Lindsay said with a laugh. "Just because he can drink more than the rest of us, he tends to forget we can't drink as much as him."

"He ever done that to you?"

"Not really...I rarely ever drink, so I'm usually a designated driver of sorts," she said with a shrug. She looked around. "Doesn't seem much like spring, does it?"

"No. Freeze the water and we'd have snow, just like in winter."

"I don't mind snow."

"I do. It falls down the back of your neck just like rain does."

"Are you usually this grumpy when you're hung over?"

Adam shook his head slowly. "Not usually. Only on days like this."

She pointed to a coffee shop. "We have a little while till we have to go in. You want to stop off and get some coffee? My treat." She gave him a grin and he found himself returning it easily.

"Sure, why not? Maybe by the time we're done with it the rain will have stopped."

"Probably not. But it doesn't hurt to hope."

"No, it doesn't." They walked over to the coffee shop and he opened the door for her before lowering his umbrella and shaking the water off. Water dripped down the back of his neck but he really didn't mind; he was about to have good company and good coffee and maybe have a better start to a gray and gloomy spring day.


End file.
